Halloween Rules: To Follow or Not
by soon2bFBI
Summary: Booth gets Bones to agree to some Halloween fun, but what happens when they get stuck in the most cliche of Halloween situations?
1. Chapter 1

"Bones, where are you?" Booth called out as he walked through the empty corridors of the Jeffersonian. It was 7:30 and most had gone home for the night, but not Bones, not even on All Hallows Eve did she leave before eight.

"Why are you here Booth? I thought you had Parker today?"

"No, Rebecca called and canceled but I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place. We could carve pumpkins and drink apple cider while watching horror movies." Booth was hoping she'd come, not just for the company, but for a chance to act like real friends visiting each other outside of work places or emotional circumstances.

"I don't see why not, it is Friday."

"Cool, so let's get going before this storm picks up and we get stuck here for the night." Booth was looking around as if he expected the lights to go out any moment.

"All right, let's go, but I have to ask: how do you watch movies, drink cider, _and_ carve pumpkins all at once?"

"No, Bones," Booth said, laughing, "you do the pumpkin carving first and then watch the horror movies. Speaking of which, what Halloween films are your favorite?"

"I don't really have one. I find them all to be quite stupid in the fact that who's ever heard of a superhuman serial killer?"

Just then, the storm increased and all conversation ended as Booth tried to make out the road and which signs he should have been following. Yet, just as he took what he thought was the right turn, the car stopped and he was forced to pull into the break-down lane. Both checked their cells and saw that they were in an area of no service. Booth climbed out and went to check under the hood, when he came back Brennan knew the news wasn't going to be good.

"Engine's shot."

"Damn, now what?"

"I don't know and it doesn't look like I took the right turn either."

"Well, there's an old house over there. Maybe somebody has a phone we could use to call for help."

"Halloween rule number one, Bones. If the house looks abandoned, then it probably is and we should take the hint and stay away."

"I'm going; you can stay here or come with me. I don't care."

Will Booth follow or stay in the car while a storm rages outside? I'll post the next chapter soon, but let me know what you guys think. It may get a little OOC, but it shouldn't be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth sat in the car and watched as Bones marched up the driveway to the abandoned looking house. _Maybe I should go with her_, he thought. Just then, another clap of thunder sounded and lightening lit the sky. Booth swore he saw someone walking along the highway and he got out to chase down the person he had seen.

Unbeknownst to Booth, the entire side of the road was mud and as he attempted to run after the man he had seen, he slid to the ground with a brief yell that caused Bones to turn as he fell. She stood there for a moment thinking about just how funny that particular situation was and decided that maybe she should help him up.

Bones walked towards Booth and by the time she arrived, he was thoroughly soaked through and getting grumpier by the minute. She offered her hand to him, which he took, and, similar to Booth, she fell to the ground landing right next to him.

Laughing, Booth looked at her and said, "Well, I guess we really need to go knock on the door now. Do you happen to have a change of clothes?"

"Of course not," she stated. "Why do you?"

"Yea, but I think I have only one set. Anyway let's get out of this rain."

They retrieved Booth's spare bag from the trunk and began the hike back up to the house. When they got to the door, the rang the bell and received no answer. So, Booth, half expecting a seven foot butler to answer the door, knocked. To his surprise, the door opened at his touch and no one was on the other side.

"May as well see if they have a washer, dryer, and/or a phone," Booth said as he walked in.

He and Bones spent nearly fifteen minutes before Brennan found the antique wash basin.

"You still want to wash your clothes in this and by candlelight?"

"Yea, but let's look for a blanket or something to wrap you in so that you don't catch a cold."

Just as they began to search for the blankets, lights began to illuminate the hallway and they heard a voice that seemed familiar, but they weren't able to place:

"Why do you come to the house of Muertos?"

AN: Sorry for the delay but I had Jazz and marching band along with my regular school work. Also, any problems with the Spanish reference, let me know. I know little about the language and not much more of the culture so that's probably the only reference you will see. The next update should come sooner than this one did.


End file.
